


Haikyuu Non-Sexual Age Play

by EsmeraldaAndEcho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Wetting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeraldaAndEcho/pseuds/EsmeraldaAndEcho
Summary: Non-Sexual Age Play/Age Regression oneshots starring Haikyuu!! characters, because I haven’t found any myself.Please leave some requests if you feel like it :)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 252





	1. Request

Hello and welcome :D

This is my first time writing fanfics, so I’m really exited. This will be Age Play/Age regression one shots for Haikyuu!! because I don’t believe there is any, and I will make up for that now.

Please leave request that would make me happy. I will just list a few things I will and won’t do first.

Will do:

\- Almost anything regarding Age Play/Age regression, as long as it isn’t sexual in any way.  
\- Omorashi/Wetting is fine, I enjoy that.  
\- Diapers, Pull ups, potty training etc.

Won’t do:

\- Anything sexual, none of that please, I don’t know how to write it :)  
\- Extreme punishments and such. Time outs and light spankings is fine.

Any characters is fine but I don’t write female littles :)

I don’t think I have anything else to say here, other than thanks for reading this. I hope you will enjoy, and leave some requests down below :D


	2. KageHina - Regressing for the first time

The afternoon volleyball training just ended at Karasuno High. It was getting dark outside, and the team was collecting the last balls laying around the gym. Most of the team was about to retire for the night and go home, but then Hinata excitedly said “Please set for me a few more times Kageyama!”.  
“It's late, and I want to go home, can't you practice on your own?” Kageyama asked, not in the mood to spend the next hour of his evening sending balls up for Hinata, after a few hours of already hard training. “Please! It isn’t the same when there is no one to play with, plus it's getting dark out, and I don't want to stay here all alone!” Hinata pouted. Kageyama knew that he was going to lose the argument anyway, and therefore he decided to just agree and get over with it.  
They said goodnight to the rest of the team and went to retrieve the volleyballs again. Hinata, excited as ever, jumped as high as he could to spike the ball Kageyama set for him. It hit the floor perfectly on the other side of the net, as it did most of the time when there aren’t any blockers stopping the ball from going over it. They continued the same routine a few times, until Hinata sat off in the wrong way when he jumped, and therefore falling on his knees.  
It wasn’t anything dangerous, it had happened before, but for some reason, for Hinata, it felt as if he couldn’t even stand up again. Tears began pricking he´s eyes, and soon they began to make their way down his cheeks. At first Kageyama thought Hinata was going to get up again, as he usually did, but he froze when he heard sobbing, and saw the tears dripping onto the floor. He panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do in the situation, as he didn’t have any experience with comforting people when they were crying. Meanwhile Hinata had curled up into a ball, nursing his scraped knee, repeatedly whimpering “Owie”. He knew he wasn't supposed to act like that, like some small toddler falling on the playground, but for some reason he felt exactly like that, waiting for a parent to give him a hug and say it was going to be okay.  
Kageyama finally snapped out of his trance and moved over to kneel in front of Hinata. “Why are you crying, dumbass. It's only a scraped knee, nothing to cry about”. The answer he got surprised him. “But it hurts!” Hinata wailed loudly. Kageyama looks weirdly at him, wondering why his best friend is suddenly acting like a little kid.   
“Hey, hey, nothing bad happened. We’ll just put a bandaid on it, and it will be all better.” he tried comforting, while pulling Hinata into his arms, hoping to stop the sobbing. “Pwomise?” he asked, while clinging to his new source of comfort. “Yeah, of course, my house is the closest, we can just go there and get it fixed up, my parents are out anyway. Is that okay?”. Hinata only nodded into his shoulder, tears stilling a bit, happy that he wasn't going to be sitting on the cold gym floor any longer, and having someone to take care of everything. He suddenly got a big desire to stick his thumb in his mouth, so that is exactly what he ended up doing. As soon as he put it in his mouth his whole body relaxed into Kageyama´s chest, his crying slowly stopping. He realised that it brought him a whole lot of comfort, almost completely distracting him from the fact that his knee still stung a bit.   
At this point Kageyama had become aware that Hinata probably weren’t going to get up on his own, and therefore, with a little struggle, he hoisted him up on his hip, still wondering why in the world he was talking like a baby and sucking his thumb. He decided he would have to get the answer to that question later, as Hinata didn’t exactly look like he could answer that himself at the moment, and right now the most important was to get him to his house, and then taking it from there.   
After getting the boy hoisted up on his hip, he threw the ball they had been playing with into the cart where it came from. As quickly as he could put the cart way, turned off the lights and closed off the gym. Hinata was still curled up around his neck and waist, tiredly sucking his thumb, eyes almost closed. He seemed to have tired himself out with all of the crying he did, which Kageyama was glad about, as it had hurted his ears a little, and he didn’t like when Hinata was crying.   
The black haired boy made a quick decision about making Hinata´s bike stay at the school, there probably wasn’t anyone who wanted to steal it anyway. He began to walk towards his house, as he didn’t really know what else to do, and the small boy on his hip didn’t seem to be able to stay awake much longer, so it would probably be the best to get him into a warm bed.   
“Please stay awake a little longer, okay Shouyou?” the setter said, when he saw the boy’s eyes close. He slowly blinked them open again after a few seconds. All he really wanted to do was to sleep, why couldn’t he just do that, Hinata thought frustratedly, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears again. “Please don’t start crying again, were home in a few minutes” Kageyama tried to comfort him, but the orange haired boy wasn’t having any of it, he just wanted to sleep, why won’t Kageyama let him!  
His lip began quivering and tears ran down his cheeks “I wanna sleep now!” he cried sadly. Meanwhile they had reached the Kageyama residence. “We are at my house now, you can go to sleep real soon, but we will have to change your clothes first and clean up your knee, okay?” Tobio said, bouncing him a little. Pleased with the promise of getting into more comfortable and warm clothing and sleep, Shouyou calmed down a bit.   
Kageyama began the task of lifting the small decoy up the stairs. He soon got to his room, where he put Hinata on the bed and quickly began ruffling through his old clothes to find a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt. Soon enough he was successful, and turned to boy on the bed who had curled up, his thumb still in his mouth.   
Quickly he got the small ball of sunshine’s gym clothes discarded on the floor of his room, with an exception of his underwear, and soon he was changed into a pair of soft, grey pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Tobio covered him with his blankets, and were about to leave the room to put the clothes in the washing machine and getting some bandaids, but was soon stopped by a small whimper of “Stay”, coming from his bed. He decided that washing could wait to the morning, as the boy looked adorable laying on the bed with messy hair and tired eyes, arms stretching toward him. It made Kageyama go a little soft. “I will just have to go get some bandaids for your knee in the bathroom, I will be back in a few moments notice” he said smiling at the boy. As fast as he could he ran down the hallway and retrieved the bandaids. Soon Shouyou’s knee was all fixed again, and it didn’t even hurt anymore! To Shouyou, Kageyama was a hero.  
He laid down on the bed, and Hinata soon curled up next to him. When Tobio was sure that he was asleep, he pulled out his phone, tapping “Adult acting like a kid” into a Google search. There were a whole lot of articles, most of them he deemed useless. That was until he stumbled upon a blog about age regression. He read through a bit of the blog, and decided that, that was probably what was happening with his friend. The more he read, the more he hoped Hinata would be like this again, because it would be really cute to have him running around playing with toys, watching cartoons and sucking on pacifiers. The black haired setter soon fell asleep, thinking about being Hinata’s caregiver.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Hinata slowly blinked open his eyes. He was warm and comfortable, but he suddenly realised that someone was sleeping next to him. He flew up, to be greeted with Kageyama’s mop of black hair next to him. He was pretty sure he was in Kageyama’s room too, because it sure wasn’t he’s. Oh God, what happened, and how did he end up here? He didn’t remember much from last night after falling when he tried to spike the ball, afterwards everything was kind of blurry. Before he could panic anymore, Kageyama’s relaxing voice was heard “Hey, Hinata boke, relax! Nothing's wrong you know.”  
“B-But why am I in your bed?!” the orange haired spiker exclaimed. “Well, last night, after you fell, you kinda started acting like a toddler, crying and sucking your thumb and stuff”.  
Then suddenly it all came back to him, falling, crying and feeling like a baby and getting comforted by his teammate and best friend. He wished he could say that he never wanted to try that ever again, but somewhere deep inside he knew he wanted the tall boy laying next to him, to care for him again. It really helped with the stress building from school work and practice with the team, and he hadn’t slept so well in months. Before he could say anything though, Kageyama continued. “I Googled a bit last night, and I read about this thing called “Age Regression”, where an adult regresses to the state of a kid, toddler or baby, to cope with stress, trauma etc. Some have something called a Caregiver, who takes care of them, while they regress. I thought that might be what happened to you last night”. Shouyou listened, interested, and the more he thought about it he realised that he really wanted that.  
“W-well, that sounds r-right, I guess…” He stammered nervously to Kageyama. Tobio wasn’t sure if he should ask Hinata if he could care for him when he was feeling little, if it happened again, but he thought that he might as well try, otherwise they would probably just go on as they always did.   
“Well, I thought about something, while I was reading about it last night, because you were pretty cute a-and if it was to happen again I would really like to care for you” he quickly spit out, looking down towards the mattress. Shouyou was really surprised to hear that, he didn’t think the brooding setter as the nurturing type, but he really wanted him to care for him though, he was actually quite good at it. Plus he would really like to try and regress again.  
“I would really like that” he told Tobio smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request done <3 I hope you enjoyed it :D I really liked this idea, it was very enjoyable to write. This is my first actual fic, so bear over with me, and feel free to give constructive criticism :) If you want, please send some more request, I will write them as soon as possible ;D   
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Iwaoi request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done, sorry for taking a little while to get it finished. I hope you will enjoy it :D

Oikawa’s day started terribly. It was Saturday, and usually that was the best day of the week in Oikawa’s opinion, because that was the day he would go to Iwa-chan’s house. He and Iwaizumi recently started dating, which he was really glad about, he had liked Hajime for a long time. But a few months ago, he had told him one of his biggest secrets. He was a Little. It was something he came across some years ago, and it intrigued him a lot. After researching, and looking into different kinds of little ages, and a lot of other things, he decided that it was something he would really like to try. At first he wasn’t really sure how to go about it, but at some point he bought a pacifier while being out shopping for groceries for his mom. When he saw it on the shelves he couldn’t resist buying it. That night he tried it when his parents had went to bed, and he was sold. It just felt so good. He began regressing as often as he could and he bought more stuff for when he was little.  
The only thing missing was a caregiver, but when he started dating Iwaizumi he saw his chance. It took awhile for him to actually ask Iwaizumi though. But one day they were hanging out at his house, he ended up telling Hajime about it. At first he didn’t really understand it, but soon enough they had a arrangement evolving around Iwaizumi being Tooru’s caregiver. They both enjoyed it, even Iwaizumi thought it was nice and relaxing to care for Tooru, even though he could be a brat. They chose Saturday as the day Oikawa would come to Iwaizumi’s house and be little, because usually Iwaizumi’s parents were out of the house on saturdays.  
But this saturday, Karasuno’s faculty advisor Takeda, had invited Aoba Johsai over for a short training camp at their school. They were only supposed to stay there from saturday to sunday. but Oikawa certinately wasn’t happy, as he didn’t have any little time this weekend then. He had gotten so used to regressing, so he was already between headspaces now, which always made him way more emotional and grumpy than usual, which certainly wasn’t a good combination for him.  
The other reason why his day was already terrible was because his stomach hurt and his nose was clogged. It wasn’t a lot, but for Oikawa’s little side it felt like he was going to die. But he couldn’t afford to be absent at the camp, as it was a good opportunity to see what Karasuno’s strategies were like, and he couldn’t miss that. Plus his team trusted him to be there as their captain. So he packed his bag, and was about to leave when he saw his stuffed bee called Fuzzy, he got from Iwaizumi when he first started being Tooru’s Daddy, sitting at the top of his shelve. He debated whether or not he should put it into his bag. In the end he stuffed the bee into his bag, afterall he couldn’t just let him stay home all alone for two days after all.  
He walked down the stairs and was greeted by his mom, who offered to drive him to the school, as it was raining outside. Tooru happily agreed, he was glad he didn’t have to walk in the rain while he was feeling bad. His stomach hadn’t gotten any better since he woke up.  
They soon arrived at the parking lot at the school, and Oikawa jumped out of the car, to go over and board the bus that would drive them to Karasuno, “Iwa-chan! I missed you!” said as he sat down next to Iwaizumi who was already in the bus. “You just saw me yesterday, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. Tooru huffed and sat down, secretly a little sad that he got turned down. He usually didn’t think anything of it, that was how Hajime always were, unless he was in littlespace, but being between headspaces, he felt a lot more emotional. He leaned against the window, cradling his stomach, that still hurt.  
When Tooru didn’t say anything for the most of the trip, Iwaizumi began to become worried. Oikawa was usually really talkative, and it was weird that he wasn’t chatting with him at all. He just sat curled up next to the window, like he had done since he first sat down.  
“Hey, is anything wrong? You're not usually this quiet” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa snapped out of his trance and looked at him, confused. “Yeah, sorry, um, I’m fine” he said a little unsure. He wasn’t fine though. His stomach was churning and it hurt really bad. His throat recently started hurting too. But he knew he couldn’t tell Hajime because he would just fuss over him, and then he would have zero chance of staying big, it wasn’t easy, even when he was just sitting alone.  
Hajime didn’t think more of it, because the bus pulled up at Karasuno's parking lot, and the coach was telling them to leave the bus, and go grab their bags.  
Outside they met the Karasuno team, and they were soon told to follow them, so they could show them where they would sleep. The team threw their bags into the room, and proceeded to go over to the gym, so they could start practicing.  
Oikawa still wasn’t feeling any better, and this was one of the few times that he actually did not want to play volleyball, which almost never happened. He had to play though, otherwise he would just let his team down. So he couldn’t tell them he was feeling bad.  
The matches went okay, they still won most of them, and it was fun to play with another team. It was way more relaxed than when they meet in an actual match, which was quite enjoyable for both teams. They played until it was time for dinner, where they would leave the gym and go eat. At this point Tooru really just wanted to sleep, he was exhausted from training, even more than usual, because he was feeling sick. His teammates had looked at him weirdly more than a few times when he flopped some serves or when he failed to set the ball. It was worst when it was Iwaizumi who looked at him though, all he wanted to do when those concerned eyes fell upon him, was to run over into his arms, crying for his Daddy to take care of everything. His eyes even started watering when Hajime asked him if he needed a break. He steeled himself though, he couldn’t expose his secret to his team, or the opposing team for that matter.  
Iwaizumi was getting really worried for Oikawa, he had acted weird all day. He was sure something was up, but for some reason the setter refused to tell him what was bothering him. He was sure he even saw Toorus eyes start welling up with tears when he asked him something. He didn’t know what to do about it though.  
The brown haired setter sat next to Iwaizumi picking on his food, not really eating any of it. “Are you getting sick or something? You’ve acted strangely all day” Matsukawa said from the other side of the table. “No, o-of course not. I’m just not hungry, that’s all” he quickly responded, looking down into the table. “I think I will go take a bath, and go to bed, I’m pretty tired today” he continued, and left the table.  
He ended up not taking the shower, because as soon as he sat down on his futon, he was just feeling so sick and tired, that he couldn’t force himself to stand up again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oikawa jerked awake, putting his hand in front of his mouth. He was going to throw up, and he could feel that he had a very short amount of time to find a toilet to do it in. So he bolted up from the bed, running towards the nearest bathroom. He smacked the door open when he found it, falling onto his knees, and began getting sick into the toilet. Tears welled up in his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. He soon began sobbing, he felt so bad and he wanted his Daddy really bad. Sometime between running to the toilet and throwing up, he had fallen deeply into his headspace.  
In the room not far away, Sugawara woke up from a door being banged open. He was usually a light sleeper, and he wasn’t surprised to see all of the other team members still asleep. He decided that he had to make sure no one was hurt, and therefore he began walking down the hallway, where the bang had come from. When he was in the same hallway as the bathroom he could hear quiet sobbing coming from in there. He creeped closer, to see the door standing wide open, and inside Aoba Johsais captain, sat crying while emptying his stomach into the toilet. He didn’t seem to realise someone was watching him yet.  
Suga quickly jumped into action, and sat down next to the crying boy. Oikawa looked at him, scared, and began crying even louder. “Ple-e-e-ase don’t tell anyone. I just want my Daddy” he wailed sadly. As soon as he had seen the silver haired third year he was sure he was sure he was going to make fun of him, and tell everybody his secret. “I promise I won’t tell if you don’t want me to, okay. Calm down, everything is alright. You’re just a little sick, that is all” Sugawara calmly said. He was pretty sure the boy was a little. One day Kageyama had called him, and asked if he could babysit Hinata while he was in littlespace, because he had to do something with his family. He quickly learned what being a little meant, and right now Oikawa was acting the same way as Hinata did when he was sad and missed Kageyama.  
Sugawara put his arms around the little, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “Can you tell me who your Daddy is, little one?” Sugawara asked. He was pretty sure that it was the spiky haired third year from Aoba Johsai, but he had to be sure, so that he didn’t go get the wrong person. He just dearly hoped, that it was actually someone from his team, it would make it way more difficult for him if Oikawas caregiver was far away. That ended up not being a problem as the little whispered “Iwa-chan” into his ear. “You just have to stay here for a few minutes and then I will go get your Daddy for you, does that sound alright?” Suga asked. Oikawa considered his words for a few seconds before nodding his head.  
Suga left the bathroom to go fetch Iwaizumi. He quickly found the room where their team was sleeping, the door was still open, probably from when Oikawa ran out. He moved over next to where he could see Iwaizumi sleeping, and slowly shook him awake. He slowly began waking up. “It’s really early just a few more minutes… Wait, what are you doing in here, it’s in the middle of the night?” Hajime tiredly said, as he realised it wasn’t Oikawa shaking him.  
“I believe I have your sick little boy sitting in the bathroom down the hallway. I’m pretty sure he threw up and has a fever, so I had to go get you, plus he was asking for you” Sugawara whispered, trying not to wake anybody else in the room. “Oh shit! Can you show me where he is?!” Iwaizumi said, suddenly much more awake than before. That was why his boyfriend had been acting weird all day, he was feeling both sick and little. Now it suddenly made sense.  
Suga gestured for him to follow along. They quickly down to the bathroom, where Tooru was still sitting curled up, with tears trailing down his cheeks. When he looked up he exclaimed “DADDY!” happily, jumping up to hug him. Hajime happily hugged him back and told him “You have to tell when you aren’t feeling well, you know that”. The little began crying again, not liking that he was getting scolded. “Hey, schh, schh, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you. We will just have to get you back to bed, so you can feel better soon”. Oikawa nodded, he was really tired right now, and he had his Daddy so it was all okay again.  
“Thank you for helping, I will get him to bed now. See you at breakfast” Iwaizumi told Suga. The silver haired setter smiled him, “I’m glad that i could help, sleep well” he said smiling, walking back to the room the Karasuno team slept in.  
“Let’s get you back to bed” Hajime told the tired little, hoisting him up on his hip. “Okay, but can I please have Fuzzy when we get back? He’s all alone in my bag” Tooru asked, not wanting his friend to be lonely.  
“Of course you can” Hajime told him warmly, while beginning the walk back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I have a few request to finish and I will write them as soon as I can, but feel free to send me more if you feel like it :D


	4. Bedwetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy as heck with my exams. I got this request and was suddenly inspired, so I decided to write a new chapter! I hope you like it :)

“What the hell?”, that was the first thing Iwaizumi thought when he woke up. It was still dark outside, and the clock on his bedside read 2:55. Why was h e awake now of all times, he wondered, still pretty drowsy. He turned around on his mattress to go back to sleep, when he realised what was wrong. He had laid his hand on something wet. He slowly sat up, lifting his blankets, and much to his horror the bed was wet in a big round circle on his bottom half, and on the crotch of his pants. He wet the bed. 

Oh God, what was wrong with him? That hadn’t happened to him since he was around five. He ripped his blanket off and stood up, and began to quickly peel the sheets of the bed. He threw them on the floor next the bed. When he had peeled them off he ran off to the bathroom, and quickly slipped out of his clothes. Even his shirt had gotten wet from his accident. Iwaizumi looked at the sopping wet clothes with a frown, and went into the shower, and scrubbed his legs angrily, trying to get the smell of urine off of himself. He prayed that his parents didn’t wake up from the sound of the water falling onto the floor, he couldn’t deal with having to explain what had happened.

He stepped out of the bath and dried of. He picked up the wet clothes again with distaste, and began the walk back to his room to fetch the wet bed sheets. He threw it all into the washing machine afterwards, he knew he couldn't sleep anyway, so Iwaizumi sat by the washing machine, waiting for it to be done. What had even happened, he hadn’t even had a nightmare to use as an excuse for it. Hopefully it would just be a one time thing, and he could just forget about it as soon as possible, and never tell anyone about it. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how it ended up. The next night the same thing happened again, and he had to wash the sheets in the middle of the night again. Maybe i should go see a doctor about this, Iwaizumi thought, but then again it would be very embarrassing to tell anyone about it. Plus if he had to see a doctor, he would have to tell his parents why he had to go, and that would almost be worse.

In the end Iwaizumi decided that he would wait and see if it would happen again. After all it was only two times, he probably just drank too much before bed. Yeah, that was probably it.

The next day Iwaizumi was very thoughtful whenever he had to drink anything, and tried to limit it as much as possible. Oikawa even asked him why he didn’t drink anything at lunch. That plan went wrong when he was at practice with the team, and he was extremely thirsty after hours of playing volleyball. Oikawa had thrust the water bottle into his hand telling him to drink something, and he ended up doing so. 

Other than that though, he was pretty confident that he wouldn’t wet the bed that night, he almost hadn’t drunk anything all day, and he went to the toilet right before bed, so there couldn't be anything left in him. It would be fine, nothing would happen tonight. 

Wrong. He had done everything he could, and he still woke up at 3:00 AM, having to change the sheets. The same thing happened for the rest of nights in the week. That was when Iwaizumi decided, that he had to do something. He turned to the internet for advice on what he could do. He read through a lot of different articles, and in the end he came to the embarrassing conclusion that the best solution was probably investing in diapers.   
Iwaizumi ended up dressing up in sunglasses, a hat and a big hoodie to hide his identity when he went to get them, so he wouldn’t get recognized. 

Iwaizumi ended up standing outside the pharmacy, the building itself was nothing out of the usual, but the thought that he had to go in there and buy something like that, was stressing him out. Usually he wasn’t one to get nervous and such, but for some reason that changed just now. Iwaizumi gathered the courage to open the door and go inside. The cashier smiled at him as he walked inside, but he just looked down, and avoided eye contact with her.

It took him a moment to actually find the right aisle with the stuff he needed. Fortunately, the cashier didn’t ask him if she could help him with anything, that would have been awkward for both of them. When Iwaizumi finally reached the right place, all the way in the back of the store, he was quickly overwhelmed. Just how many different kinds of diapers existed? He began looking through the different possibilities, thankful that the aisle was all the way in the back where no one could see him. 

He quickly discarded the idea of pull-ups, they were probably less embarrassing, as they looked more like regular underwear, but they couldn’t hold as much liquid, and as far as Iwaizumi knew, that wouldn’t work out, looking at the size of the wet patch on his sheets when he changed them. In the end he decided on the more plain white ones, that didn’t have any sort of design. He stiffly walked up to the counter, and put the package on there. The cashier seemed kind and non-judgemental, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel like she did. He paid as fast as possible and went back home again. 

That night Iwaizumi struggled a little bit with actually putting the protection on, he wasn’t really able to get the tapes the sit correctly, and in the end they were still a little loose, but it worked. Iwaizumi laid down in his bed, and pulled his blanket over him. The feeling of having something sitting between his legs was kind of weird, he thought, but at the same time he hadn’t felt so secure in a long time. It felt like he didn’t have to worry about anything, and he was really comfortable. He soon fell into deep sleep.

When Iwaizumi woke up the next morning, he was happy to see that the diaper had done its job well, and his sheets were spared from getting wet, He hadn’t slept so well in a long time, because he had needed to wake up in the middle of the night for the last week or so, which was really tiring in the long run. He went to the bathroom, and pulled the tapes of the now wet diaper. He threw it in the bin, and took a quick shower to wash off the scent of ammonia.   
Afterwards he pulled on his uniform and went to school. 

Oikawa met with him at the school and loudly announced that he was going to sleep over at Iwaizumi’s house the following weekend. Iwaizumi tried to tell him that he was busy, and that he should just stay home, but Oikawa was determined, and Hajime had no luck convincing him otherwise. Now he would just have to find a way to hide the diapers and the bedwetting from Oikawa. 

Sure enough, Tooru showed up at his house the following saturday, walking into the house as if it was his own. He had been there so many times since he was a kid, that he knew where everything was, much to Hajimes distaste. It was fine as long as Oikawa kept his head out of his bedroom closet.   
They ate pizza that Iwaizumis parents ordered for them, and watched movies in Hajimes room until midnight. Then came the time Iwaizumi had dreaded, it was time to get to bed. He tried to convince Tooru that they should watch another movie to postpone it, but Oikawa began complaining about the fact that he needed his beauty sleep, which just ended with Iwaizumi calling him “Shittykawa”. They brushed their teeth, while they did Iwaizumi was deep in thoughts. He knew Tooru was going to sleep in his bed with him, and then he would for sure feel the diaper as his bed wasn’t the largest so they would lay pretty close. But he didn’t want to get Tooru wet either. 

He decided that he could probably sleep through the night without wetting, and discarded the idea of wearing a diaper to bed. It was late anyway, and if they woke up early it would be fine. It was better than having to explain the diaper to Tooru.

He ended up having to do that anyway though. Tooru woke up to a wet feeling on his thigh. Weird. He lifted up the blanket to see a spreading wet patch coming from Hajimes side of the bed. Oh. Hajime wet the bed, he thought. He had to wake him up.   
“Iwa-chan? Wake up please, you’ve had a little accident” he said, shaking Iwaizumis shoulder. Hajime slowly woke up from his sleep. He felt it as soon as he was back at his senses, and Toorus words confirmed it. He peed on his best friend. Oikawa was never going to let him live it down! 

Tears began to form in his eyes when he sat up. “I'm so sorry! I really didn’t mean to, please don’t tell anyone”

Oikawas face softened as he looked at the upset looking boy “It’s totally fine, it was just and accident. Remember when it happened to me when we were ten? You didn’t make fun of me either” Hajime sniffled “Yeah, but that was only one time though, this has been happening every night! I thought I could sleep without my protection for just one night, but I can’t even do that anymore”

Tooru looked at him worriedly “This has been happening often? You should have told me so I could have helped you Iwa-chan. But let’s not worry about that now though. Lets go get you cleaned up c’mon” He said, and pulled the other boy up from the bed. When they got to the bathroom Tooru helped him peel of the wet clothes along with his own, and quickly wiped the remaining urine of both of them. “You said you had some “protection”, you wear to bed for this right? Can’t you go fetch that while I put our clothes and the sheets in the washing machine?” Tooru asked. Hajime quietly looked down nodding, and went out of the room. 

Tooru made quick work of putting their stuff into the machine. When he came back to the Iwaizumis room he saw the boy ruffling through his closet. A few moments later he closed the closet doors, with a white diaper in his hand. Hajime was awfully red in his face, when he looked Oikawas way. Tooru took the few steps over to Hajime and took the white piece of cloth from his hand. “Let me help you with that” he smiled kindly. Iwaizumi nodded, sitting down on the bed. He was reluctant to let Oikawa help him, but right now he really just wanted some comfort, and the taller boy was giving him that. 

Tooru softly pushed him down into the mattress and pulled down his clean sweatpants, quickly taping the diaper on Hajime. Iwaizumi looked at him in amazement, he had been really fast, it was always a hassle for Iwaizumi to do it himself, and it always took a while. Oikawa saw the look on his face and said “I helped my aunt change my cousins diapers when he was younger” while smiling. Hajime nodded in understanding, and Tooru laid down next to him pulling him into his embrace. “Goodnight Iwa-chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a bit slow at updating, but I will be quicker to answer on my Tumblr so here's a link, I'll write headcanons and do drawings and stuff if you want. Send me some of your own headcanons too please! It is empty at the moment though ;w;  
> https://esmeraldathecat.tumblr.com/


	5. Bedwetting Part 2 (Kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already, I feel crazy haha! I hope you like this one too! Thanks for reading <3

(This is kinda a continuation of the “Bedwetting”, but Oikawa just didn’t find out about Iwaizumis bedwetting. Then it won’t be necessary to write all the build up again, as that will probably just be the same thing anyway ;D)

When the training camp was first announced Iwaizumi had looked forward to it, it would be fun to play volleyball and be with his team. That was until he began having accidents at night, that kind of killed the excitement for the trip. He even thought about calling in sick, just so that he didn’t have to sleep in a room with the rest of the team. He discarded that idea when he began wearing diapers, sure it would be horrible if someone was to realise he wore one, but it would be easier to hide than a wet futon. 

Thankfully, recently his accident was beginning to cease, and more and more mornings his diaper would be dry when he woke up. It was beginning to give him some confidence, that he wouldn’t wet on the training camp. The cease in accidents might have something to do with the fact that exams were over and he wasn’t nearly as stressed, Iwaizumi had realised. But that created a new problem, as he was still a tad nervous about having to sleep in a room with all of his teammates, because what if he did have an accident? In the end he decided that he would bring some of the pull-ups he had bought, with him on the trip. Then he could wear one of them at night. If he did end up wetting, then the pull-up would catch the most of it, and if he didn’t he could just throw it out in the trash and no one would know.

When he had decided that could be the way he could go about it then he began looking forward to the training camp again. It would be fine, he was going to have a good time. Plus he hadn’t even had an accident in four days now.

Iwaizumi began packing up the stuff he had to bring to the training camp, the pull-ups stuffed into his bag all the way at the bottom. He packed a few actual diapers too, just in case it ended up being a necessity. When he was done packing, he threw his bag over his shoulder, and said goodbye to his mom on the way out. He didn’t live very far from school, so he could just walk. Hajime met with the rest of the team and their coach on the parking lot. Coach Irihata gave them the usual speech about having to be nice and polite while they were out. They boarded the bus, Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi of course. Most of the team fell asleep at some point, they had to drive for a little while anyway. Iwaizumi spend his time playing on his phone, he didn’t want to risk falling asleep without protection on.

Soon enough they arrived at the gymnasium that they would be playing at. The sleeping players on the bus, quickly woke up from their slumber to sprint out of the bus to fetch their stuff so that they could start playing. The coach said that they could just put their bag in the locker rooms until later that night when they would be told where they should sleep. Once in the locker room they changed clothes, and walked back out into the gym. 

The school that had invited them wasn’t someone they had played before, so all of them were excited to see what their playing style was like. They seemed to be fairly good though, otherwise their coach probably wouldn’t have said yes to have a training camp with them. 

The other team turned out to be good opponents, and they all had fun in the matches they played. Iwaizumi was enjoying it very much as well, and the matches ended faster than he had wanted them to. They ate dinner together with the other team afterwards, which was pretty nice and the food was good too. 

Soon enough it was time for the two teams to go to sleep. Iwaizumi sat on his futon talking to Hanamaki, while waiting for the other guys to be done in the bathroom. He had told them he wanted to take a shower, then he could take his bag with him to the bathroom, and put on his pull-up in there. He did want to take a shower though, he had gotten pretty sweaty while playing, and he still felt a bit sticky.

Oikawa took his time in the bathroom, no surprise there, but he was done soon enough, and Hajime had the opportunity to slip in there with his bag in his hand. The room itself was a nice size and clean too, which was nice. It still smells slightly of some kind of hair product, probably from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi took a short shower, just quickly cleaning himself off. Afterwards he slipped out off the shower and dried off with his blue towel. Once he was dry, he ruffled through his bag until he found the pull-ups, he had been looking for. He was pretty used to them by now, as this had been going on for a while and therefore he wasn’t nearly as embarrassed to put put them on as he was in the start. The pull-up sat snugly on his hips, giving a comfortable soft feeling around him. Hajime sighed and put on a pair of old grey basketball shorts to sleep in, along with an old t-shirt.

When he got back out into the room that they were sleeping in everyone was already too far away in their slumber to even realise he came back, which Iwaizumi appreciated. He quickly slipped under the covers of his futon, and soon enough joined the other players in dreamland.

The next morning Iwaizumi was woken up by the sound of Toorus alarm going off, the sun wasn’t even up yet, but Oikawa always told them that it was better to wake up early. Right now though, they didn’t really have a choice when it came to that matter. Iwaizumi sat up, rubbing his eyes, he was not really a morning person, but he was happy ascertain that his pull-up was all dry. Small victories. 

Iwaizumi was quick to jump into the the washroom when he got the chance, after a few of his teammates were done, and promptly discarded the dry pull-up into the trash, not thinking anymore of it. He put on his shorts again, along with the pair of boxers he had taken with him to the bathroom. He was really happy that he hadn’t wet the bed, he had still been a bit nervous about it last night, scared that he might leak. None of that ended up happening though.   
The rest of the team was outside in their room, still trying to wake up. Most of them were talking to each other, as they didn’t have to be at breakfast anytime soon, as Oikawa had managed to wake them all up early. Tooru swiftly moved past him into the restroom to start his beauty routine of the day. About twenty minutes later he emerged from the room, hair freshly styled.  
Everything seems normal until Oikawa called for attention. At first Iwaizumi thought it was just another one of his captain speeches, but he rapidly paled when he saw what his childhood friend was holding in his hand. “I found this in the bin in the bathroom. I would just like to encourage the owner to come talk to me about this, if you need any help. I will be happy to help with anything. I hope you will come talk to me at least”, Oikawa said, holding up Iwaizumis fortunately dry pull-up into the air. 

That was probably the worst thing that could have happened, Hajime thought. At least Tooru didn’t know it was his. He was never going to tell him, that was for sure. His thoughts was cut off by Matsukawa speaking. “Yeah right, good prank Oikawa, you can stop now, it isn’t funny”. 

Hanamaki backed him up commenting that Oikawa was really bad at planning out pranks, and that he hadn’t seen anything when he was out there. Tooru looked slightly irritated, probably because no one was taking him serious. “I mean it though, come talk to me please” he declared before walking off to his own futon. The rest of the team with an exception of Iwaizumi, shook their heads and went back to what they were formerly doing.   
Hajime was sure his face had given him away, almost sure it was as red as a tomato. At least no one seemed to realise. He had never been so humiliated in his life, his best friend standing with his diaper in his hand flashing it to the rest of his team and friends.

That was a stressful start on a stressful day. The team they were playing were better than first anticipated, and they even had a hard time beating them in the matches. They lost a few times, but that was hard to avoid when you were playing all day, but Iwaizumis mood was getting increasingly worse the more times they lost. His movements had been off all day, probably affected by the shock from earlier that day, and it felt like it was all his fault that they were losing. The rest of the team was pumped up though, telling him that it was okay when he made mistakes. That cheered him up a little bit, thankful for his teammates understanding nature. 

The boys were beat when they got back to their assigned room that night, everyone was tired and wanted to go directly to sleep. The same thing appealed to Hajime, who was exhausted from all the training and stress that it brought him. Even though everything he wanted to do was to lay down and doze off, he decided that it would be the best if he stayed up at least until the rest of the team was asleep so he could slip into the restroom to change. It didn’t take long for the others to fall asleep as all of them drained from a full day of playing volleyball. To Iwaizumi though it felt as if it took hours because he himself was fatigued.   
Finally the rest of the team was asleep and Hajime wasted no time pulling his protection out of his bag and making his way to change into it. He was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. While in the restroom he had been so focused on getting to bed, that he forgot to go pee before he went back, which blended with the stress of the rest of the day, had been a big mistake.

Oikawa was woken up by small whimpering sounds coming from somewhere in the room. He had always been a light sleeper, which showed to be a good thing in that moment. Trying to localise the sound of cries, he soon found the source not that far away from him. He stood up, walking to the futon, to see his childhood friend curled up around his blanket, a wet spot spreading underneath him. Small whimpers were emitting from his sleeping form.

At that moment Hajime was experiencing a nightmare. In the dream the rest of the team had found out about his diapers, and was making fun of him for it. All of them looking at him meanly, telling him that he was disgusting, and that he shouldn’t be a part of their team anymore, as they couldn’t play with some diaper-wearing baby. He was suddenly woken from the nightmare by someone whispering softly to him. He rapidly sat up, almost smacking the person in the face with his own, when he realised it was Tooru talking to him. “Shh, it’s okay, it was just a dream” he comforted him, “Let’s go get cleaned up, so we can go back to bed”. It took Hajime a few moments to realise what Tooru had meant, until he looked down himself. His pull-up had clearly leaked, and the whole futon was wet. 

“Oh God, Tooru, I’m so sorry, please don’t kick me off the team!” Iwaizumi frantically begged. The brown haired boy in front of him looked at him puzzledly, as if trying to figure out what he meant. “I would never do that Iwa-chan, you know that. It isn’t something you can control. You had a nightmare afterall”, he pointed out frowning.   
Hajime looked down “It wasn’t just an a-accident though- or yes, but it isn’t the first time it happened. You e-even found my protection this morning, but know that doesn’t even work anymore!” he said quietly, tearing up with every word, and soon enough tears was trailing down his face. 

“Iwa-chan, I said you should have come to me, so I could’ve helped you” Oikawa said sternly, but realising his mistake when the tears on the other boys face began falling faster. A quiet, sad “Sorry” was heard. “Oh, no I didn’t mean it like that. I would just have liked to have the opportunity to help you” Tooru exclaimed, hugging Iwaizumi. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes. 

That was exactly what they did. Oikawa helped Iwaizumi get cleaned up, and discard his wet clothes. He even helped him change into some a new diaper. Hajime had voted for the one with tape, as he was scared of leaking again. Tooru was really kind, and made the other boy feel safe and secure. He send Hajimes futon to the wash, telling the staff of the inn they were sleeping at, that something spilled on it. 

In the end they decided to sleep together on Oikawas futon, cuddling close to each other. Both of them happy and comfortable. That did lead to a lot of weird jokes from the team the next day though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a request or visit me at my tumblr! I'll write headcanons and do drawing on there, just send me some promts! :D  
> Visit my tumblr here: https://esmeraldathecat.tumblr.com/


	6. Accidents (Tsukishima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire these days it seems, so have another chapter! Thank you for sending your request, I love reading through them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D I didn't have time to spell check, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize.

Today Karasuno had a practice match with Nekoma, and everyone was pretty excited about it. It was always fun for them to see their friends for Tokyo. Tsukishima kept his straight face as always, feigning not to be eager too see them too, even though he was looking forward to it a little bit. He was looking forward to talking to Kuroo again, even though he would irritate Tsukishima more often than not. Then again, who didn’t.

Another thing that was bothering Tsukishima was that he was a little too feeling close to his little space today. Oh yeah, Tsukishima was a little. It wasn’t like he slipped often, but sometimes it was great stress relieve for him. For some reason he was felt pretty close to it that day. It didn’t matter though, he would just control himself, and wait until he got home, and was in his room to indulge in his headspace. He would never in a million years would he tell the rest of the team about his little secret, they would never let him live it down. 

The team met up with each other at the parking lot in front of Karasuno and boarded the bus together, Tsukishima ended up sitting next to Yamaguchi as always. Other than being his best friend, he was the person who was the most tolerable, not like Hinata who was loud all the time, which Tsukishima found incredibly irritating. Midway through the trip Daichi was kind enough to give out some water bottles to all of the team, to make sure they stayed hydrated. Tsukishima was grateful, as he had forgotten his own water bottle, and quickly drowned all the water in the bottle. He could just refill it when they got to Nekoma anyway, he had gotten pretty thirsty in the amount of time they had been on the road. If he hadn’t been been so close to his little space, he would probably had thought of the consequences of drinking that much water in one go, but he wasn’t being totally rational right now.

Soon enough he could hear from the cheers of Hinata that they was probably arriving soon, even though he hadn’t looked out the window. His eyebrows knitted together. Awfully irritating. 

Sure enough they pulled up in front of Nekoma High around five minutes after that. Nekomas team and coach were waiting for them outside of the bus as expected. Hinata was quick to run over and happily greet Kenma, whom he had looked forward to seeing again. Kuroo said hello to Tsukishima too, which he kindly tsk’ed at. 

Their coaches ushered them inside the gym, Ukai telling them to quickly change so that they could get on with the matches, as that was what they were here for. Complying, the team left to change in the locker rooms near the gym. Tsukishima pulled on his sportswear along with his glasses made for the same purpose, and was about to slip off to the bathroom, as the water he had drunk earlier was beginning to catch up with his bladder. It wasn’t that bad yet, but he couldn't risk anything. Before he got that far though, Coach Ukai came into the changing room telling them to hurry up. Yamaguchi pulled him out of the room by the wrist. A restroom trip had to wait apparently. 

That frustrated him greatly, why wouldn’t they let him go to the toilet? Rationally he knew that it wasn’t the teams fault, but he was still feeling vulnerable, and that made him feel like the whole world was against him. 

The need to pee didn’t bother him that much the first few sets, his bladder only sending small twinges to him, but he could handle that. Karasuno was playing pretty well, and they even won the first set they played. Unfortunately though, Nekoma ended up taking the second set they were playing. If it wasn’t for Tsukki’s need to use the toilet, he might have had enjoyed it a little bit more though. In their third set his need had gotten rapidly worse, making him want to move from foot to foot, though he couldn’t just do that, then everyone would know about his need. At that moment he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing. 

By the end of the third set, which Nekoma had also managed to win, they were told to take a break and get some water. Tsukishima hoped that this could be his opportunity to slip way to the bathroom, and have his much needed pee. But of course he had to be stopped at this attempt too. Daichi had chosen that exact moment to call for a strategy meeting. They all collected around him, listening to him tell about the different things they could improve on. Tsukki didn’t pay all that much attention to what was being said, as his bladder was rapidly throbbing at him, telling him to go to the bathroom, making him press his thighs together in an effort to lessen the feeling. It was beginning to get to him now.

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when Daichi said his name. “And Tsukishima, your blocks doesn’t seem to be on top today, so keep on working on them, if we can stop the balls before they even get over the net, then that would be preferable.” he said kindly, looking at Tsukishima. Tsukki himself just nodded quickly at that. Of course his blocks wasn’t the best today, he had to pee so bad. If he could just slip away now that would be great. He didn’t really like the idea of asking to be excused, hít was awkward and humiliating. All he wanted was to do was go the bathroom though. He could almost feel tears burning behind his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. 

The next set was excruciating for him. His bladder was screaming of him, telling him to run off. He really, really wanted to listen, but the Big part of his brain was telling him to stay in position. His blocks had gone from bad to worse, and the team was looking at him concernedly. He suddenly saw that the ball was on the way over the net, and he jumped up trying to get it even though his timing was completely off. That proved to be a mistake, as his bladder suddenly leaked a little bit, when he had to stretch out his body out to jump. 

Tsukishima panicked and ran off as fast as possible, and when he was sure that the others couldn’t see him anymore, he put his hands between his legs. Tears was trailing down his cheeks, as he tried to get to the toilet in time. When he was finally in the bathroom, his bladder decided that it had had enough, and began releasing its contents into Tsukishimas pants. It slowly dripped down onto the floor, and the tears began falling faster, as he felt himself age down rapidly. Now his pants was all wet, even though he was right in front of stalls.

The door to the restroom suddenly opened revealing Kageyama standing there. “Sugawara said i should go check on you…” he said trailing off, as his eyes fell on the wet spot on Tsukishimas shorts and the sizable puddle located underneath him. His face curled up in slight disgust. “Did you pee your pants?” he asked, looking at his teammate standing there.  
Tsukishima let out a sob, looking at Kageyama. “Sowwy”, he said in a small voice. He was deep in his headspace now, with no chance of getting out of it anytime soon. Kageyama suddenly realised that his otherwise stoic teammate was genuinely sad, and even though he found it a little weird that his fully grown teammate had just wet himself, and was now looking more like a little kid who had just failed at potty training. 

Kageyama decided that he better help Tsukishima even though the boy hadn’t always been that nice too him. He was still his teammate after all. He strode over to the tall boy, and pulled him into a hug. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as he had expected, as Tsukishima just kind of fell into his arms and kept on crying. Kageyama rubbed his back, quietly murmuring the best words of comfort he knew, even though it wasn’t a lot. He usually didn’t have to comfort people, but it seemed like it was helping the other boy, as his tears was slowly stopping. 

“Come on, let’s go change your clothes, you can just put on your normal clothes, and we can tell the team you got sick”, Kageyama said, taking Tsukishima by the hand, leading him out into the changing rooms. “Do you want me to help you, or do you want to do it yourself?” he asked the tall boy. A quiet “You”, was heard. Kageyama had kind of expected that one, so he swiftly walked into the bathroom again, stepping over the puddle of wee on the floor, fetching some toilet paper, and wetting it in the sink. He went back to Tsukishima, who was still standing where he left him, looking at the ground. 

Kageyama sprung into action, pulling down Tsukishimas wet shorts along with his underwear and cleaning him up as well as he could manage with a paper towel. Tsukishima didn’t mind, he was just happy that someone wanted to help him clean up after his accident. Soon he was as clean as he could get, and Kageyama asked him to go get his other clothes in his bag. The dark haired boy helped him into his clean pants and shirts, putting the wet stuff into a plastic bag and stuffing it into Tsukishimas bag, so that he could throw it in the washer when he got home. Kageyama even went back to the bathroom to mop up the puddle left there, so no one would find it. A little gross, but it was manageable.

Once they were both done, they went back to the gym, telling the others that Tsukishima had felt a little sick and therefore ran off. Everyone was really kind about it, so that was great. He got to sit on the bench and watch the matches, which little Tsukishima found really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It makes me really happy to see that people are reading my stuff <3 Feel free to send your ideas my way, and I might write something based on them :D


End file.
